Phase 13  Deleted Scenes
by Aimee-chi
Summary: He was upset. She was being persistent. Before they knew it, things had already gotten slightly out of hands. Ever wondered what really happened between Tsugumi and Daryl at the school festival? Daryl X Tsugumi CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Phase 13 - Deleted Scenes**

**Author : Auteure Juillet**

**Pairing : Daryl Yan x Tsugumi**

**Rating : T**

**Type : One-Shot (but if many of you want me to write more about this story, I'll add another chapter!)**

**Setting : This scene is set on the thirteenth episode of Guilty Crown, at the school festival where Daryl and Tsugumi met for the first time.**

**Author's note : I just wrote a story about Shu and Inori the other day. It's called Curiosity, you might want to check it out. This time, I'm writing about Daryl and Tsugumi, because we all know that they LOVE each other. LOL. Anyway, I don't own Guilty Crown, but if I did, things would DEFINITELY gonna go like this. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on, a festival now?" Daryl moaned, with one hand on the side of his eyeglasses. He took a proper look at his surrounding while walking alone with his other hand in his pocket. Clicking the small button on the left side of his eyeglasses, he muttered, "There's obviously something wrong with these people." Not looking straight ahead, Daryl snorted. "Hmph. Maybe the germs have spread to their brains."<p>

_BUMP!_

"Whoa!" Daryl stumbled backward as somebody—whose face was hidden by two big boxes that were filled with costumes—crashed into him. Annoyed, he yelled with his hands on his hips. "That hurt! What if I were injured?" Daryl was shooting daggers with his eyes when fixed his eyeglasses. "Be more careful, okay?"

"Oh, sorry!" A cheery girl replied back. That time, Daryl was too annoyed to care about her appearance, but he _did _notice that she was wearing cat ears on top of her long, purple hair. "But hey, perfect timing!" She said with bright eyes. Before he knew it, the younger girl—Tsugumi—already dropped the boxes on top of his arms. "Here, you take this!"

"Hey!" He protested while stumbling down a little from the sudden weight of the boxes in his arms. He obviously didn't want to take them. He only caught them by reflex. Frowning, he asked, "Why should I have to—"

Being extremely oblivious to his irritation, she threw a paper bag to him. "This too, please!" She grinned wider, tossing another bag. "And this!"

Daryl groaned and cursed loudly. His vision was blocked with all the things he was forced to bring. When he was about to protest again, Tsugumi was already gone. Seeing that he had no other choice, he took the boxes and the bags somewhere else.

He dropped Tsugumi's things to the ground, right on the back of the stage. Somehow, no one was there at the time. Sitting on the ground, right beside the boxes, Daryl sighed. "Why do I have to do work like this?"

Tsugumi, who suddenly appeared next to him, leaned over the boxes and commented. "Man, you're a weakling."

Daryl grunted with irritation in his eyes. Gritting his teeth in anger, he looked at her. "No," he said, "You just gave me too much to do!"

Tsugumi didn't seem to be scared—she found him to be rather cute, even. The way the blonde haired boy was pouting at her like that was kind of adorable. It didn't take long for her to realize how spoiled he was. "Aw," she replied, smiling at him. "Take this and cheer up!" She waved an apple-like candy in front of his face.

Daryl knitted his eyebrows together. He looked at the candy as if it was the most hideous thing he'd ever seen in the world. "What's that?"

"Your reward," answered Tsugumi, still smiling wide at him. Even though he didn't want to admit it, there was a part of him that was surprised of how friendly she was. Normally, anyone would be afraid when he was being upset like this. They would back away and leave him alone, so why was she still there?

_A reward?_ Daryl asked in his mind. Trying to be cruel like always, he said, "I don't want your yucky food." He really thought she would go away after he said something like that. But then, Tsugumi walked closer to him with one hand on her hips.

"When someone does something nice for you..." She said, somewhat glaring playfully at him. "Just shut up and accept it!"

"No, wait!" Daryl shrieked as she suddenly tackled him to the ground, trying to push the candy into his mouth. _What the hell is she doing? _Daryl screamed in his mind, while on the outside, he was trying so hard to fend her off. "_S-stop it_!"

But she didn't. Laughing maniacally, she pushed Daryl down until his back was pressed against the ground. She straddled him and sat on his stomach. "Eat it!" She ordered, placing the candy just a few inches from his lips.

Daryl had never felt so confused before. First, how could he, a lieutenant from G-freaking-HQ, get easily pinned to the ground like this? And by a girl, nonetheless! Second, why was he not upset? The last time someone did something this irritating to him, he blew their heads off with his hand gun. But take a look at him now. Lying motionlessly on the ground, with a girl sitting on top of him.

Sitting on top of him?

Daryl suddenly realized their position and he couldn't control the beat of his heart. It was suddenly thumping so hard, he could almost hear it in his own ears. Placing his elbows on the ground to prop his body up, he looked at the spot where Tsugumi's body was connected to his.

She was indeed, sitting shamelessly on his stomach. Her short skirt was lifted up until Daryl could take a decent look at most of her thighs—they were slim, smooth and creamy. Tsugumi also had her left hand on his chest to keep him down. Her fingers were tiny but they had strong grip.

Tsugumi frowned. Darly was already staring at the lower part of her body for about ten seconds by now, and she didn't like her question to be ignored. Leaning down until her face was just as close as her candy was to his lips, she said, "Hey, where are you looking at?"

Snapping out from his wild imagination, Daryl blushed. Wait, Daryl _blushed?_

He couldn't believe it himself, but he indeed felt that his face was growing hot. He glanced up to see her face—damn it, she was so close—and tried to make up some excuse. "I—I wasn't looking at anything!" He averted his eyes from hers, trying to hide his blush. "It's just that—y-your tail is popping out."

"Hmm?" Tsugumi raised an eyebrow. Then she remembered she was still wearing her cat's ears and tail from her cosplay event earlier that day. "Oh yeah," she said, twirling her fingers around her white fake-tail for a couple of seconds before she focused back on him. "_Kawaii, deshou?"_ She smiled—a complete breathtaking smile—to the older boy and he had to remember the proper way to breathe.

"Now, about the candy," she said again, still grinning. "Go ahead and try it." She placed the candy on top of his lips once again.

Daryl managed to get some of his old self back. "No. Get it away from me." He pushed the candy away with a hard shove.

"Eeh?" She whined and licked the candy a couple times. "But it's really good." She licked it again. "Mmm."

Although Tsugumi's candy-sucking action was alluring, he kept on putting a disgusted look on his face. "There's no way in hell I would eat some cheap-looking candy like that!"

"But it's really sweet, trust me!" She pouted. "Come on, just one lick."

"No! You just licked it, didn't you? Gross, no way!" He shouted, glaring furiously at her. "And get off of me! You're heavy!"

Tsugumi gasped and then put her hands on her hips. "That's not the way to talk to a lady!"

"A_ lady_?" He spat. "Who, you?"

"Of course!" She said, pursing her lips in such a cute manner. "Now take those words back."

"Oh? Was that an order?" Daryl's lips were turning into a smirk. Before she could replied, Daryl flipped her over, pinning her to the ground like what she did to him before. He took a hold of her hands and brought them over her head. The candy got knocked-out from her grip because of that.

"_No one _gets to order me around," Daryl said with a hoarse and dangerous voice. "I don't take order from anybody. You got that?" He brought one hand down, while the other one was still holding both of her hands in a death grip. He placed his free hand around her neck, slightly putting a pressure on it. "I could snap your neck in two if I want to." He threatened in her ear. Grinning evilly, he whispered again. "So you better stop being such a bitch and leave me alone, _o-chibi-chan_."

Daryl was sure that Tsugumi was going to cry at that time. But when he looked up, she wasn't crying. In fact, she was smiling. She was defenseless, with a dangerous-looking boy on top of him, and yet, she still showed no fear on her face. Tsugumi was calm and, Daryl admitted, beautiful. There was something very beautiful about the way she looked at him with no fear in her eyes. Admitting how pretty she looked was such a big change for him, because the last person he had ever called beautiful was himself.

Irritated that his threat didn't get the reaction he wanted, he started strangling her. "What would the Lady do now?" Daryl asked, baring his teeth. His eyes glazed mischievously when they were staring at her. "Would the Lady like to scream?"

"Hmm," Tsugumi purred softly which earned another frown from Daryl. Before he could ask what she was thinking, she broke her hands away from his grip—as easy as taking a candy from a kid—and kicked him right on his stomach with her right knee.

Surprised and pained, Daryl stumbled back, groaning. Everything was happening so fast, but the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ground with Tsugumi on his lap. She smirked devilishly and pulled his collar with her hands. Their faces went closer and she giggled lightly before she kissed him on the lips.

Daryl's eyes went wide behind his eyeglasses.

_What—what the hell is she doing? Why is she kissing me?_

Daryl didn't have the chance to answer his own silent questions, because all of his thoughts were occupied with the new _pleasant _feeling of her lips on top of his. She licked his lips and bit his lower one. Just like what she had predicted, Daryl gasped in surprise and she took the chance to slip her tongue in. She purred again when she felt Daryl's tongue touching hers.

"Mmph!" Daryl closed his eyes in reflex when he felt the flick of her tongue inside his mouth. He didn't know what to do about the kiss—about Tsugumi-hell, he didn't even know how to breathe properly! He didn't respond well to her kiss. It was all too sudden. How could she do this to him, anyway? Daryl was indeed stronger and taller than her, but Tsugumi's movements were unpredictable and fast. She was strong in her own way, and slick, and... sweet.

She tasted sweet. Like a candy.

_A candy_?

Two seconds later, Tsugumi broke off the kiss. Daryl was breathing heavily, but she wasn't. Still keeping one hand on his face, she whispers. "Sweet, isn't it? I know you'd like the candy."

Daryl was speechless. He felt like his mind just got blown away.

"What's with the look?" Tsugumi chuckled, with sultry eyes. "You look like you just had your first kiss."

Flushed and humiliated—because it was indeed, his first kiss—Daryl moved away from her. "T-that wasn't my first kiss, you runt! Why the hell did you do that? What if I got infected?" He yelled. "Eew, get off me!" He shoved her away from him but she didn't budge. "Get. Off. Me!" He pushed her again.

"Or what, hmm?" Tsugumi softly asked. The way she gazed at him did wonders to his heart. "You're going to strangle me again?"

His hands trembled. He had never been so humiliated before. His cheeks went red again, but this time, from fury. Tsugumi realized she just went too far.

"Relax, blonde boy. I'm not carrying any virus with me. Promise. Just took the vaccine the other day." She got up from his lap and brushed away the dirt from her skirt and cardigan. "I just wanted you to taste the candy."

"You didn't have to go that far!" Daryl was pretty much as red as the candy itself.

Tsugumi took one look at his face and she smiled seductively. "Don't say that when you look like you're enjoying it so much. Never been french kissed before, I assume?"

Her words were, once again, rendered him speechless. His mouth hung low on his face.

Tsugumi simply laughed before she took his hand and lead him back to the festival. "Come on, let's get you a new candy."

Right then, Daryl didn't object no more, because he wanted to make sure of something-and because Tsugumi didn't actually give him a chance to escape. Was it really the taste of the candy on her lips that was so sweet, or did her lips usually taste like that?

_Wait a sec! _Daryl stopped himself. _I did not just think about how sweet, and tasty her lips were! They were soft, though. And warm. And-no, NO! This is wrong! Stop thinking about it!_

An hour after that, Tsugumi left him alone because she was going to help Inori with her make-up before she went on stage. She had bought him a similar candy and she had smiled to him again before she turned on her heels. They still didn't know each other's name yet. They were still practically strangers to each other.

"What _is _this thing, exactly? It looks so cheap." Daryl commented again after he got off the phone with M. W. Seiga. He twirled the candy on his hand, waiting a moment or two to make sure that the candy was safe and not contaminated by germs. After he was convinced, he licked the candy once. It did taste sweet and familiar, but there was another taste-another one that he would much more prefer-that wasn't there. "The next time I see that runt, I swear I'm going to torment her." He licked the candy again as his thought flew to the kiss he and Tsugumi shared before.

Somehow, the candy tasted sweeter this time.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tsugumi! Finally!" Ayase slid closer in her wheelchair until she was right beside Inori. "We've been waiting for you, for like forever!"<p>

Tsugumi gave a small laugh while she ran closer to the girls. Looking apologetic, she said. "Gomen, gomen."

"You're late!" Ayase said, looking slightly pissed. "The show's about to start!"

"Yes, yes, I know. I said I'm sorry. Just give me five minutes." Tsugumi sighed, and took Inori's hand in hers. "Come on, Inoreen, I'll do your make-up."

Inori nodded her head and followed her lead to the dressing room. Tsugumi asked her to sit on a chair, facing the mirror. "Close your eyes for me, okay?" Tsugumi said and she did. Inhaling deeply, Tsugumi began to put some make-up on her face.

"Where were you, anyway?" Ayase asked, brushing Inori's pink hair from behind. "I didn't see you at the festival."

"I wasn't there. I was on the back of the stage," replied Tsugumi, grinning.

Ayase frowned, glancing suspiciously at her. "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing," she easily lied, but her bright smile betrayed her. Ayase narrowed her eyes, judging her. "All right, maybe something _did _happen_." _She giggled. "There was this boy."

"A boy?" Ayase didn't sound very pleased. "You're late because of a boy. Great."

Tsugumi pouted. "But Aya-nee," she whined, "He wasn't just another boy. He was... interesting."

"Oh, really?" The brown-haired girl asked sarcastically. "Do tell."

"Okay, so..." Tsugumi started putting some natural red color on Inori's thin lips. "He was kind of cute, I guess. Blond hair, bright purple eyes. Looks kinda unique, doesn't he?" She giggled again, remembering every bit of Daryl's appeareance. "And listen, Aya-nee! He's such an ore-sama type! You know, like, seriously cocky, arrogant, extremely rude-oh, and he also called me runt!"

Rubbing her forehead, Ayase warily sighed. "By the sound of it, he's more like an asshole to me. Which part of him is interesting to you, exactly?"

"Well, he was trying to strangle me to death, that was interesting."

Ayase gasped. "Tsugumi!"

"Relax, relax." She chuckled. "I kicked him to the ground with my knee and kissed him."

"Well, I'm glad everything was okay and—" Ayase finally got what Tsugumi was saying. "YOU KISSED HIM?"

"Yeah." She grinned, displaying her perfect teeth. "With tongue too."

By then, even Inori coughed at Tsugumi's words. Ayase, on the other hand, was aghast. "_Tsugumi_!"

"I couldn't help it!" Tsugumi said, throwing her hands on the air. "He was teasing me and so I teased him back. What's wrong with that?"

"_Sticking your tongue down his throat_ is!" Ayase shrieked, wide-eyed. She had finished hair-styling Inori's hair, and now, she was looking at Tsugumi with her hands folded in front of her chest. "What's his name again?"

"Hmm..." Tsugumi put a hand on her chin, thinking. After remembering every moment she shared with Daryl, she realized she hadn't asked for his name. "I don't know!" Tsugumi answered, being honest. She laughed to herself over and over again. If Ayase didn't know better, she would have thought Tsugumi was drunk.

Ayase sighed. "I honestly can't believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's endnote<strong>:

I wrote this in about two hours straight last night, so if you find some grammatical errors or typos, please forgive me. Anyway, tell me what you think, okay? And let me know if you want another chapter of this :) I hope you enjoyed it!

XOXO,

Auteure Juillet


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write another chapter for this! I don't know if this one is better than the first chapter, but I'm still hoping that you'd enjoy this just as much. I'm kind of bummed after watching Phase 21. *SPOILERS* I honestly thought Daryl was going to join Funeral Parlor to be together with his waifu, but then he went batshit crazy. GODDAMMIT!

Anyway, happy reading, you all! :)

* * *

><p><strong>PHASE 13: DELETED SCENES<strong>

(CHAPTER 2)

"This is ridiculous," Daryl harshly muttered to no one in particular. He had his back against the wall, and his hands folded tightly on his chest. His purple-colored eyes—which were hidden behind his eyeglasses—were still fixed at the stage where Yuzuriha Inori was singing one of her infamous EGOIST's songs.

"All of this is ridiculous." He grumbled again. "Damn it, why am I still stuck in here?"

He flipped open his cell phone and read Makoto Waltz Segai's recent text once again. Daryl just told him about Ouma Shu and his void power, and how the boy—with some girl he didn't recognize—just totally knocked out the terrorist. He was hoping that Segai would say something like, 'Okay, your mission is done, Lieutenant. You don't need to spy over them anymore. You can come back now.' And yet, all he received was, Segai texting him and telling him that he should stay there a little longer—a day or two—, and continue blending in among the students to see how they would react after the sudden news—about Loop 7 being sealed away for the next ten years.

Daryl brought his cell phone back to his pocket while gritting his teeth in annoyance. He didn't like this at all. He'd prefer shooting everyone in Loop 7 with his own handgun rather than being like this—doing nothing except watching his surroundings.

Daryl's gaze suddenly fell to the cat-eared girl who was standing just a few feet away from where he was. She had her eyes on the computer's screen, looking quite serious despite her cheery personality. Daryl couldn't help it when his thoughts flew back to the previous encounter they had earlier today.

Uncounciously, he raised his right point finger to touch his lips.

_The kiss. The way she kissed him. The way she tasted._

Everything seemed like a dream, but he knew it wasn't. It felt so real to be a dream. He could still remember all of it. Every detail of that moment. His heart started to beat faster when he thought about how soft her lips were. He didn't even know her name, and yet he felt like she was no longer a stranger to him. She was the first, and the only girl, who could play with his emotions like that. And he knew he should have hated her—despised her! And yet...

"No." Daryl didn't let himself finish the thought. "What the hell is wrong with me? Get a grip of yourself!" He ruffled his own hair in frustration and closed his eyes. On the next second, he sighed and scooted down until he was sitting on the hard ground. He decided to relax a bit, while everyone was busy running around the school, trying to spread the recent news they just heard.

"What the hell..." Daryl said, rubbing his temple with his right hand. "I must be exhausted right now. I would have never thought that..." He suddenly felt all the energy was leaving his body. He couldn't open his eyelids anymore "That she was kind of cute... if I... wasn't..." Then he fell asleep.

"Hey, you!" The familiar voice snapped his eyes open, and his face immediately went red when he recognized whose voice was it.

A beautiful, energetic little girl named Tsugumi was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. She was still wearing the maid uniform and also her cat's ears and tail. She looked just like the last time he met her. That time when she kissed him, to be exact.

Startled, Daryl suddenly stood straight up and accidentally knocked his head to the wall in the process. "Ugh!" He groaned loudly, turning on his heels just to throw a swift kick to the wall. It did nothing but giving him more pain.

Tsugumi's scowl turned into a frown. "Are you okay?" She asked. When she took a closer look at his face, her eyes brighten a little. "Ah, it's you!" She was grinning from ear-to-ear. "How was the candy?"

"Y-you—" Daryl found it hard to talk when his heart was beating like crazy, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Why are you here?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that!" She was back at her previous mood, and started narrowing her eyes at him. "Why are you sleeping in the middle of a place like this? Don't tell me you're slacking off again!"

"Wha—" Daryl's jaw were hanging on his face. "I'm not slacking off—I'm not supposed to be doing anything on the first place. And I wasn't sleeping!" Yes he was, for a brief couple of minutes. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Oh really?" Her tone made it obvious that she wasn't going to believe him as easily as that. "So what were you doing then?"

Daryl opened his mouth. "I was—" _thinking about you._

For the first time in his life, he thanked God for stopping him from embarrassing himself at the right time.

Tsugumi waited impatiently. "You were...?"

"Forget it! Why do you care about me anyway?" He snapped. He didn't mean to, of course. It was just an act and he knew it. He had to act cold toward her because, well, he just had to. Daryl Yan wasn't a Prince Charming, nor he was a gentleman. Hell, the guy was mean enough to kick a lady in the face when she ruined his flower. He didn't have to act nice toward people—let alone to a runt like her. "Look, just go back to your computer or whatever, and leave me alone!"

"First of all," Tsugumi said, raising one of her fingers. "I don't like the way you talk to me right now. I just bought you a candy and let you French-kissed me behind the stage, so tone down the attitude, okay?"

Daryl's head was about to explode from the embarrassment. "I didn't—YOU WERE KISSING ME FIRST!"

"Shush, Blonde Boy. What are you trying to do, telling the whole school about us?" Then her expression changed slightly, giving him one of her mischievous smiles. "I didn't think you were that naughty."

Daryl wished for somebody to just pop out in front of him and shoot his head or something. He was about to give another comeback but Tsugumi held two fingers in front of his face.

"Second of all," she continued, "just in case you haven't noticed. The electricity is down so I can't just 'go back to my computer or whatever'." She imitated the tone of his voice perfectly when he was quoting him. Even Daryl had to admit that.

"Huh?" Daryl took his eyes away from hers and looked around. It was true. The entire school was drowning in darkness and silence. Some students had brought some emergency lights in their hands and started wandering around, trying to find a way to bring back the electricity or go back to the dorm. Most of the students were already heading back to their rooms so the school's ground was pretty much empty.

"And the last thing is," Tsugumi added, "I need to go back to my room immediately. There's something I need to do. And I can't find Aya-nee, Inoreen, or even Shu, so..."

Glancing back at the shorter lady, Daryl folded his arms on his chest and asked. "And why are you talking to me?"

Tsugumi smiled in the most childish way. "Because I want you to come with me, of course!"

"No freaking way." Daryl bluntly said, moving away from her.

"Hey, wait!" She reached out and grabbed his hand. "I need you!"

"What?" Daryl hoped that the moonlight wouldn't shine too brightly at the moment so she wouldn't be able to tell how red his face was. "You—what kind of a person would say something like that?" He wiggled his hand away from her grip. "Gross, don't touch me!"

Tsugumi was a bit surprised and offended with his attitude. "Geez, you're such a drama queen, aren't you?" She let go of his hand and pouted. "Look, stop being such a douchebag for a second and lend me some help. It's dark and I'm alone. And my room is like, so far away from here. Are you sure you're going to let me walk alone there?"

"Of course!" He said, throwing his hands in the air. "What, you think I'm actually gonna care about your safety? Is that what you really think?" He spat loudly. "Huh, well think again, runt."

Tsugumi started glaring at him. "I thought that, you would at least..." She curled her fists into tiny balls. "You know what? Fine! I can go back on my own! I don't need you and your stupid _ore-sama _attitude! JERK!" She stomped her foot to the ground and after throwing one last vicious look toward him, she turned back and started to walk away.

Daryl ground his teeth together in irritation. "Whatever, I don't care about her. I don't care about her at all." He quietly said and looked away from her. He said things like that out loud, but the truth was, he was a little worried about her. And he hated himself for that.

He waited for a moment before he silently glanced back at her. Tsugumi wasn't stopping. She was serious when she said that she was going back alone. She didn't bring any flashlight in her hands, and maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed like there were at least, two boys who were staring at her in a dangerous, perverted kind-of-way.

"Ah, damn it!" Daryl pulled on his hair before he yelled to the nearest person around him. "Give me that!"

"Hey!" The nerdy-looking guy protested when Daryl snatched his flashlight away. "That's mine!"

"Wait for a sec, runt!" Daryl called with a lazy tone. "I'm coming with you."

Tsugumi turned around, gazing at his direction. She saw Daryl walking toward her, and as he got closer, she could see red splotches on his face. Knowing that he was blushing because he just took back his words, she grinned in satisfaction. "Hurry up then, Slowpoke. Your princess is feeling rather cold."

"Whatever." He took a step further, closing the distance between them.

As they walked side-by-side, she asked. "And may I know what made you change your mind, Your Majesty?"

"Shut up," he replied coldly. "I was going to this direction, anyway."

It was hard for her not to snicker at his retort. "Of course, you were."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Yes, you are!"

She couldn't contain her laughter after seeing how worked-up he got over his own guess. "Well, maybe a little."

Daryl screamed. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry, sorry." She wiped a tear from her eyes and stared at him. "Isn't it time for you to tell me your name? After all, we just made-out and now you're walking me back to my room."

Daryl wanted to dig a hole in the ground and just stay there until she went away. How could she humiliate him like this everytime she opened her mouth?

Since he didn't answer her—Daryl was trying so hard to ignore her—Tsugumi continued. "I'm Tsugumi. Shibata Tsugumi." She offered him a hand, but he didn't even look at her.

"If you don't accept my hand and tell me your name, I'm going to forcefully kiss you."

Daryl turned his head so fast; he thought his neck was going to break. "WHAT?" he loudly shrieked.

Tsugumi was about to laugh again but she tried to contain it. "I'm gonna count to three. One..."

"Have you no shame whatsoever?" The blonde boy was getting nervous.

Tsugumi didn't bother to answer. "Two..."

"Whatever!" He looked away from her again. "You're not gonna actually do it, anyway." Although he said that himself, his mind didn't believe him in the slightest. He formed a thought in his head: _I could just push her away if she's really—_

"Wrong answer." Tsugumi stopped walking and stood on her tiptoes. Her movement was so fast; even Daryl didn't see it coming. Or maybe, he _did _see it coming, but was too late to fight back. Tsugumi wrapped both of her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Three," she whispered before planting her lips on his.

"MMPH!" For the second time that night, Daryl's lips were raped by a younger—and a lot shorter—girl. Although, 'rape' isn't really the right word to describe the situation, because Daryl was already expecting it to happen. Somehow at one point, he even _wanted _it to happen. But he was too much of a freaking _tsundere _to admit that out loud.

Unlike the first kiss they shared, this one was softer and slower. None of them parted their lips but the heat of their kiss was almost as hot as their previous one. Daryl was tempted to do so—to nibble at her lower lip and taste her again. He wanted to be reminded of the sweet flavor of her mouth.

When Tsugumi pulled away, her eyes were wide in surprise. "Hmm," she muttered, frowning a little. "You're not pushing me away."

All of his blood suddenly rushed to his head and he pushed her away. "That's not true! Get away from me!"

"Oh?" Tsugumi raised an eyebrow seductively. "I'm sensing that you like being kissed by me."

"No, I don't!" was Daryl's immediate answer.

"Oh, I get it!" She clapped her hands together and her eyes gleamed under the moonlight. "You didn't want to tell me your name because you _wanted _me to kiss you first." She chuckled and pinched both of his cheeks with her fingers. "You naughty, naughty boy."

"Get your hands away from me!" He actually slapped her hands away. "It's not like that! I was—"

"You were, what? Hmm?" She teased, giving him a crooked smile. "You know, I might have to kiss you again if you don't tell me your name right away, Blonde Boy. But I'm guessing that's what you actually want so maybe I should change my—"

"It's Daryl!" He finally said it out loud. He couldn't take anymore of this hummiliation. "Daryl Yan. Now, get away from me."

"Daryl Yan," she repeated, wanting to know how it would feel on her tongue. "Nice to meet you, Daryl." She offered her hand again, but the boy pushed it away while muttering, "Shut up. Don't talk to me." He started walking again.

"You're so adorable." Tsugumi giggled and followed his steps. After a second, she grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "If you don't start talking to me in the next second, I'm going to kiss you again."

"STOP DOING THAT!"

* * *

><p>So how was it? Hehe, if you give me a lot of reviews, I might continue this. Who knows what's gonna happen when you put Daryl and Tsugumi, ALONE, in the same room with no lights whatsoever? Yep, that's my pervy mind talking XD<p>

Revieeeeew pleaseeeee :)

xoxo,

Auteure Juillet


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello! I'm here with another chapter again! Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it. Many of you want me to write a story about Ayase, and yes, I'm trying to write one about her but it's possibly going to be rated M, so... XD

By the way, I wrote this chapter in a hurry, and it's like one in the morning right now. I'm still up because it's about three hours until the final episode of Guilty Crown comes out AND I'M JUST SO EXCITED AND SAD AT THE SAME TIME so I just can't sleep peacefully. What if Shu dies? What if DARYL dies? OH NO I WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE ANYMORE AAAHHH!

Anyway, happy reading :) I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHTLY MATURE THEMES**

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you to just sit there and relax," Tsugumi said, with a calm and soothing voice. Somehow, even without looking, Daryl could tell that she was pointing to her bed. The electricity was still down and somehow, his flashlight broke when they just reached her room. Talk about a perfect timing.<p>

Daryl could barely see anything inside her room, but he did notice a single-size bed on the middle of the room when he first came in. Slowly, Daryl reached the bed and sat awkwardly on the edge. He pressed his sweaty palms together and willed himself to calm down.

He was nervous—no, 'nervous' would be an understatement in this kind of situation. Daryl was scared, excited, and frantic at the same time. After all, he was in her room, and they were _alone_. The lights were off, and unlike on the outside where Daryl could at least see her face clearly from the moonlight that shone on her face, this time, being inside of her room with no windows whatsoever, he couldn't see anything around him. His fingers couldn't stop trembling, and he found it hard to breathe easily through his nose.

Daryl parted his lips in surprise when he heard rustling sounds, coming not too far from where he was sitting. "R-runt?" he asked, voice wavering. He cleared his throat and tried again. "H-hey, what are you doing?"

"Shush," Tsugumi whispered softly and suddenly, her voice was right beside his left ear. He didn't notice her presence before, so he suddenly jumped and backed away from her. She giggled happily in return. "Boy, you're so jumpy. Are you nervous, Daryl? Being alone with me in my room like this? You're not thinking something naughty, are you?"

"O-of course not!" He snorted, trying to sound cool and manly. "Shit, when is the electricity going to be back on? I can't freaking see anything!" Then he heard more rustling sounds. "And what are you doing?"

"Undressing," she easily answered.

"WHAT?" Daryl was so surprised; he was about to stand straight up from the bed, but Tsugumi kept him in his seat by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down." She giggled again and leaned in closer to him. "Your breath is shaky, Mr. Yan," she whispered in the most seductive voice he had ever heard from her. Her lips were so close to his right ear and he could tell how warm her breath was. "Is the thought of me, undressing in front of you like this, turning you on?" She inhaled slowly and moaned lightly before she took his earlobe between her lips. All the blood in his body went to his head and he found it hard to think about anything other than the things she was doing to him right now. Her hands, which were on his shoulders a moment before, were now caressing his chest in the gentlest way, but every part of his body felt like on fire when she touched him with her thin fingers. She undo the first three buttons of his school's uniform and ran her fingers along the line of his collarbone.

"S-STOP!" Daryl shoved her away with both of his hands. His heart was about to burst and he couldn't think clearly with his head. He needed some explanation for this, and yet, all he could think of was how delicate her touch was on his body.

Tsugumi wasn't lying when she said she was undressing. She was indeed naked. Or at least, wearing nothing around her chest. That much he could tell. He felt it earlier when he shoved her away. The smoothness of her skin around her shoulders, and how good it felt under the touch of his hands.

"W-W-What the hell are you doing?" He shrieked, covering his eyes. Although, he wouldn't be able to see her body either way since the lights were still out. "WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANYTHING?"

"I _am _wearing something," Tsugumi purred in a sultry voice. She climbed up to his lap and pressed her chest against his. "Only my underwear, though."

He was just about to have a major nosebleed at that time. Daryl should have pushed her away again. He knew that he should. But he suddenly lost control of his hands. They wanted to touch her, to caress her skin, to feel her again instead of pushing her away.

_Shit, what the heck am I doing?,_ he thought, Get_ a grip of your—_

"Daryl," Tsugumi whispered again, breaking off his thoughts. "You're ignoring me." Even when he couldn't see her clearly, he knew that she was pouting. He was about to scream at her that she was crazy, and being extremely stupid for doing something like this but he didn't have the chance.

Because Tsugumi was grinding her hips against his.

It was all of a sudden. Just so out of nowhere. He didn't see it coming at all. Daryl had expected for a kiss to come and land on his lips, but this? No, he did _not_ think of this one.

And boy, did that feel good.

"_Ah!"_ A moan escaped from his lips and he was so embarrassed of that; he just wanted to die.

She giggled and licked his earlobe again. "That's more like it." And she moved her hips against his again.

"YOU—" His next word was cut off with a kiss. Daryl had never imagined that one day, his lips would get raped three times in a day by a girl with no self-control like her. He was ashamed for being so powerless around her. It was like, she always knew the perfect spot to put him in silence. His weakest spot. And she couldn't stop teasing him about it.

"Mmm," she softly moaned into his mouth, parting his lips wide so she could take the kiss into another level. Daryl was surprised of himself that he was responding well to her kiss. He opened his mouth and let her in. He gave out a muffled groan when their tongues met. And there was a sweet flavor on her tongue—chocolate. It was definitely a chocolate. _A chocolate candy._

The candy rolled from her tongue to his before she broke off their kiss.

"Did you like it?" she asked, placing her fingertips on the side of his cheek and kissed his ear. "I know you like candy, so..." She kissed him again, and flicked her tongue in. "_Mmm_. Don't keep that to yourself, Mr. Yan." She giggled lightly before leaning back in and smashed her lips against his.

On their very first kiss, Tsugumi totally owned him. She was the dominating one, but this time, Daryl didn't let her go as easily. Everytime she took the candy back with her tongue, he did the same to her. Twirling, and sucking on her tongue instead of letting her taking control. The candy soon melted in their mouth, but they didn't end their long kiss.

The kiss was fiery and so passionate; it made her feel like she had never been kissed before. He left her breathless everytime their lips met and it sent shivers down her spine whenever he let out a muffled groan from the back of his throat.

Daryl finally used his hands and ran them down her body. He tangled one hand in her hair, and took a hold of her head. She yelped a little when Daryl pulled her by the hair to break off the kiss.

"No, don't stop. Kiss me again." Tsugumi demanded, trying to kiss him again.

"Answer me first," Daryl said, gasping for air. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know." She sighed, somewhat dreamily. "I just..." She leaned in and licked his lower lip. "I just want you. _Mmm._" She pulled him in another kiss.

He couldn't take it anymore. She was beautiful, sexy, and more importantly, willing to do anything to him. And the truth was, he wanted her just as much. Probably since the first time he'd laid his eyes on her.

Daryl took a sharp breath when he pushed Tsugumi down the bed. Even when she couldn't make out his very expression, she could feel the intensity of his gaze on her. She reached up a hand and run it through his blonde locks. "I love your hair," she sighed, smiling dreamily at him. "I've always thought that you look like a prince, somehow. A very rude one, though."

Daryl ignored her words. His heart was racing and he couldn't look away from her. He wished there was, at least, a candle or something so he could take a proper look at her face and remember it forever. "You're so defenseless," he said, with a low voice. "Do you know what you're doing?"

Tsugumi wrapped her arms around his neck and bring him closer to her. She spread her legs so he could settle between them. She kissed his chin first before she nibbled at his bottom lip again. "Maybe it's because I want you to attack me." She moaned into her mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. "_Ah_, Daryl..."

The sound of her voice, calling his name like that, rang continuously inside his head.

"_Daryl..."_

"_Daryl."_

"DARYL!"

Daryl jolted when Tsugumi, who was still in her maid uniform and cat's ears and tail, suddenly appeared in front of him. The lights were back on, and he realized everything. He was indeed in her room, but instead of lying in her bed with her, he was standing with his back pressed against the back of her door. His hands were folded neatly in front of his chest and he had been staring blankly at her bed for the last only-God-knows-how-long-minutes, imagining how good it would feel to... well, have an intimate sexual relationship with her.

_WHAT. THE. HELL? WHY WAS I IMAGINING SOMETHING LIKE THAT?_

He didn't know when it started. He was listening to Tsugumi, rambling about something uninteresting, and then his mind just started to wander somewhere else.

God, somebody needs to teach him self-control.

"Are you okay?" Tsugumi—the one who was not slutty like that one in his imagination—asked him with a frown on her face. "You've been staring at my bed for a while now. What, are you tired? Do you wanna get some rest?"

"U-uh..." Daryl licked his lower lip nervously. Suddenly, Tsugumi looked ten times more beautiful right now. Not that she wasn't before, it was just... She just looked a lot more alluring right now. "I-I'm fine..." He needed to start talking about something to distract her. To distract himself from her, actually. "D-did you say something before?"

"'_Say'_?" She asked, looking offended. She put both of her hands on her hips. "I was telling you a _freaking_ long story about-you know what? Just forget it. You weren't listening to me at all, were you?"

_She's cute. So cute. _Daryl swallowed and looked down. "N-no."

"Geez." She was about to yell at him again, but he wasn't looking so good. He kept on letting out some stifled gasps and he didn't dare to look right into her eyes. His _ore_-_sama_ attitude suddenly went off somewhere too. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? Your face is so red. You're not sick, are you?" When she was about to touch his forehead and check his body's temperature, Daryl slapped her hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

His expression showed so many kinds of things he was feeling inside, but mainly, she realized that he was hurt. No, more like disappointed. Tsugumi didn't know why.

Her frown grew deeper. "Daryl?"

"I, uh..." He looked away and pressed the back of his right hand to his mouth, as if he was trying to cover his face. He was breathing quiet heavily and all he could hear was his own messed-up heartbeats. Hesitating a little, he looked down to his pants. "Shit," he whispered to himself while covering the front part of his pants. _I hope she won't noticed._

"Daryl?" Tsugumi asked. "Is there something wrong with you?"

He took a couple steps back away from her. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed so loud; it made her ears buzz.

"Whoa, easy." Tsugumi raised her hands like she was surrendering. "What are you getting so worked-up for? I didn't do any—_oh."_

She noticed it. She _finally _noticed it. She set her eyes on the front part of his pants for a second or two, before she gazed back into his eyes with a new, teasing look. "Daryl Yan," she called, in a playful tone. "Are you turned on just because you're in the same room with me?"

Daryl gritted his teeth and was blushing like crazy. He couldn't believe it. Tsugumi was going to torture him for this. He knew that she was going to tease him about it forever and wouldn't let him forget about this. All of this humiliation.

"No comeback?" Tsugumi asked, batting her eyes seductively at him. "That's too bad. Do you want me to do something about that?" Without waiting for his answer, Tsugumi stood on her tiptoes and planted her lips on his in a chaste kiss. She giggled a little and brought one hand to caress the back of his neck. The boy shivered from her touch and she threw a satisfied laugh. "My God! I honestly can't stop teasing you." Tsugumi said, laughing. "Your reaction is so—"

"STOP IT!"

His sudden scream created a moment of awkward silence between both of them. They were looking at each other's eyes before Daryl brought his head down, facing the floor without actually looking at it. Then he whispered something that Tsugumi couldn't hear.

"Eh? What?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I didn't hear-"

"I said—" Daryl suddenly shouted at her, losing control of himself. "I want you to stop all of this! In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm currently like this—" he unconsciously pointed to the bulge on his pants "—because you kept on teasing me and kissing me and I just couldn't help it anymor—" He suddenly fell into silence, as if somebody just placed a hand over his mouth. "I..." he continued awkwardly, glancing away from her. "I just want you to leave me alone."

Shocked, Tsugumi saw that every inch of his face was turning red—even his ears were too. He looked like a little boy—a clueless, very, _very _adorable little boy. Daryl was certainly bigger, taller, and older than her. He was also so rude, so cocky, so stubborn and annoying most of the time, but Tsugumi couldn't stay away from him. Why was that, really?

She always thought that he was attractive. The boy had a handsome face, with fantastic blonde hair, striking purple eyes and strong jaws. And he was amusing. Each one of his reactions was so hilarious. At first, she thought of him like that. That was why she couldn't stay away from him. She liked to be the one who could tease him like this. She loved to see the expressions he made whenever she gave him a sudden kiss or a naughty comeback. He was cute. Daryl was just so, so cute.

Then there was a part of him that reminded her of herself. Daryl didn't seem to be someone who could communicate well with people. Maybe, just like her—but possibly worse—Daryl had always been alone, with nobody to talk to. Tsugumi was like that too before, when she was just a little kid. She was glad that she had Ayase, Shu, Inori, and the rest of The Funeral Parlor gang now. But what about him? What if he was still alone? It was just a random guess, but she believed it to be true.

"Sorry," Tsugumi quietly said. "You're right, I've gone to far with my jokes. I'm sorry."

She waited about a moment or two until Daryl finally had the guts to look into her eyes again. When he did, she smiled at him—an apologetic and very honest one.

Daryl took a good look at her face and he knew that she meant it. His cheeks grew red again and then he gave her a soft push on her shoulders. "Back-off. You're standing too close."

"So, you'll forgive me?"

"Whatever."

"Man, you're such a tsundere-chan, aren't you?"

"I'm not—" Daryl's eyes grew wide as the purple-haired girl leaned up and kissed him on her favorite spot: his lips. When she broke off, Daryl wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stuttered. "W-why did you do that for? You said you weren't going to tease me anymore!"

"I didn't." She smiled, comfortingly.

"But you just kissed me!" He roared, curling his fists into balls.

"Yes, I did. But I didn't do it because I wanted to tease you." Tsugumi nodded and took a step closer—as if that was still possible. She slowly wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened intently to his heartbeat.

Daryl froze at her sudden intimate behavior and he had to remember how to breathe properly. "T-then why?"

"I did it because I wanted to kiss you, Daryl."

* * *

><p>If you have read my another Daryl-Tsugumi story called LUST, you'd notice how familiar this chapter is with that one. Yes, but the difference is, in this one, Daryl wasn't dreaming. He was IMAGINING it. He was very much conscious when he was thinking about doing those kind of stuff with Tsugumi. While in my other story, he didn't mean to think of her like that. After all, it was just a freaking wet dream. LOL.<p>

Oh, if there were some grammatical errors up there, please forgive me. My heart is filled with so many kind of emotions right now cause GC has finally come to an end. You'd understand my feelings, wouldn't you?

Leave me some reviews, okay, guys? Thanks! :)

Love,

Aimee


End file.
